A Spot Of Trouble
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Ryan finds himself in a little bit of trouble and will he finally get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A Spot of Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

The sun had fallen below the horizon and the team had just closed a case.

"Hey Wolfe, wanna' grab a beer?" Eric asked as he took his lab coat off.

"Certainly, let me clear up here." Ryan said sealing some evidence as Zoë walked in.

"What's this I hear about a beer?" Zoë said as she strolled in.

"I swear you've got bat-like hearing." Eric said as he put his jacket on.

"I thought you knew that already?" Zoë said with a grin.

"Wanna' join us?" Eric asked as he walked over to her.

"Why did you even ask?" She said as she pulled her jacket on with a wide grin. Ryan looked up at them and then sealed the last piece of evidence. He hung his lab coat up and walked over towards them.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"And waiting." Zoë said grinning at him. They drove to the bar and Ryan ordered two beers and a small vodka and orange juice." The brought the drinks over to them and they spent an hour casually chatting. They were all well under the alcohol limit so they drove home safely when they finished their drinks. Zoë had a quick work-out in her gym, had a shower, fixed some dinner then went to bed. Ryan and Eric did pretty much the same thing, except Eric went for a run and Ryan sat in front of the TV, he did weights when he could be bothered to.

The next morning they all turned up for work bright and early, like usual. Eric was working on a previous case while Ryan and Zoë were called out to the boat docks where people keep their yachts. They arrived and Horatio then arrived just after them. Frank was already there waiting to meet them.

"We got an anonymous tip that there is a body in that yacht. Not sure of the details, but we called you guys as soon as we found out." Frank directed them to the boat as he walked away and spoke to some officers.

Horatio, Zoë and Ryan each pulled out their weapons, Horatio approached the boat in the middle of the boarding while Zoë was just on the right just behind Ryan who was standing on the left. Before they knew it, there was a flash of light and a loud bang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boat that was tipped off to have a body in had exploded; it was only a small explosion, but still enough to shake the decking and shock the CSI's. Horatio stepped back as did Zoë. Zoë saw Ryan step back and things seemed to slow down into slow motion. She saw his left foot step backwards off the decking, Ryan dropped his gun and it fell to the boards, Ryan yelled. His head hit the yacht that was behind him as he went down and knocked him out rendering him silent. Zoe dropped her gun, Horatio turned around to see what the noise was. Zoë had pulled her badge and ID off, then threw her phone on the decking and flicked her low heels off too. Time seemed to speed up again. They both heard a splash Zoë ran to the edge of the decking and saw Ryan beginning to sink and dived in, making sure to stay clear of the yacht. Horatio heard a splash as Zoë hit the water.

"FRANK!" Horatio yelled as he stood at the edge of the decking looking down. Frank and the officers came running as soon as they heard the explosion.

"What happened?" Frank said.

"Radio for an ambulance, there was a bomb. Also, call fire and rescue." Horatio said frustrated. He looked over and saw two silhouettes under the water. Frank looked over and saw two silhouettes and immediately radioed for an ambulance and more back up. Under the water Zoë grabbed a hold of Ryan; she pulled his unconscious body up to the surface. She took a few deep breaths and started to swim for the ladder a few meters away. She had her left arm under both his arms and around his chest with his head resting on her shoulder as she swam backwards to the ladder, she reached the ladder held on.

"How am I going to get him up?" Zoë shouted.

"Can you get over there? The decking is lower and a smaller ladder." Horatio shouted down as he pointed at the next bit of decking. Zoë began swimming, pulling Ryan along with her.

"Come on Ryan." She said quietly as she held his limp body. She reached the ladder and climbed partially up until she could no longer hold Ryan with one arm any longer. Horatio and Frank both took a hold of Ryan and hauled him up. Zoë quickly scrambled up the ladder and ran over to where Horatio and Frank had just placed Ryan. She lent down to him as she moved his head and jaw to try and clear his airways.

"Come on pretty boy." Zoë said quietly. Horatio bend down on one knee.

"Come on Ryan, breathe." Horatio repeated as Zoë checked to see if he was breathing, she didn't feel anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She placed her left hand on his chest as she took a pulse with her right.

"He's got a pulse." Zoë shouted as she rolled him over on to his left side towards her. She held his head as he began to cough; she held his jaw open as he coughed up water. Once he had finished coughing up water he rolled over on to his back and looked straight up to the sky, he had regained consciousness.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah?" Ryan said breathlessly, Zoë then bent over and placed her forehead on his chest.

"Oh thank God." She said breathlessly then sat up kneeling, looking. Horatio stood up and phoned Eric to ask him if he could come down to the marina. The ambulance then turned up, the paramedics rushed over to Ryan. They covered him in a blanket and checked him over.

"Mr Wolfe, we advise you to come to hospital with us, you should be checked over properly."

"I feel fine though." Ryan replied.

"Ryan, go to the hospital, you could suffer from secondary drowning if there's water in your lungs. I'll follow if you want?"

"But I feel fine." Ryan repeated.

"Ryan." Zoë said sternly.

"Fine, okay. I'll go to the hospital."

"Thank you." Zoë said with a smile appearing across her face.

"Mr Wolfe, do you think you can walk, or shall we get the stretcher?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I can walk." He replied. The two paramedics helped Ryan up.

"I'll follow behind in the hummer, okay?" Zoë said as she stood up too and Ryan nodded at her. The paramedics helped walk Ryan over to the ambulance and helped him in. Fire and rescue arrived and put out the fire that was on the boat. Horatio then approached Zoë.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked tilting his head taking his sunglasses off.

"Yeah, I'm going to follow the ambulance in my hummer." She replied warmly.

"Zoë, you're shaking." Horatio said as he saw her trembling, he placed a hand on her shoulder as his expression grew more concerned.

"It's just a little chilly, that's all." She said with a forced smile as she squinted at him.

"Take your jacket off." He said before he gently helped her get it off.

"Not a good day to wear a white shirt." She said as she covered herself and chuckled with Horatio. Horatio took his jacket off and put it around her and she quickly thanked him.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, are you going to be okay here?" Zoë said pulling the oversized jacket tighter.

"Yeah, Eric's on his way over now." Horatio said with a smile as they began to walk over to Zoë's stuff that she had thrown off. Horatio still had a hold of Zoë's soaking jacket.

She slipped her shoes on and bent down to pick her gun, phone, badge and ID up.

"I don't even remember taking this stuff off!" She said as she stood up. "It must have been all of that adrenaline." Horatio gently smiled at her.

"Do you want your jacket back?" She asked as she took it off her shoulders.

"No, no, you keep it for now." Horatio said with a smile. Zoë put the jacket on properly and put her arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you." She said sweetly as the ambulance pulled away.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"I better be off." Zoë said as she turned and walked over to the hummer, she had begun to warm up in the hot Miami sun. Horatio watched her walk away in his jacket which smothered her; he put his sunglasses on and rested his hands on his hips as she got into her Hummer. She drove off behind the ambulance. Eric pulled up in his hummer 2 minutes after. He walked up to Horatio.

"Where did Ryan and Zoë go?" Eric asked as he was walking up to Horatio with his kit in hand.

"They've gone to the hospital." Horatio said lowly.

"Are they okay? What happened?!" Eric asked concerned.

"They're both fine; Ryan is just going to get checked over as a precaution, Zoë's following in the ambulance. Ryan fell off the decking, knocked himself out and very nearly drowned, Zoë then jumped in and pulled him out."

"Well, it's all happening then isn't it! Where's your jacket?" Eric asked studying Horatio.

"Zoë was freezing, so I've given it to her." Horatio said as he held up her small soaking jacket.

"Freezing? It's Miami." Eric said with a small slightly confused smile.

"She dove in deep, down there it's pretty cold without proper gear on, she was also in the water for quite a while." Horatio said looking down at the water.

"Right anyway, there's a crime scene in hand." Eric said looking over at the now burnt boat.

"Well, at least it's not sunken!" Eric said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryan arrived at the hospital in the ambulance and Zoë pulled up in the hummer. She got out and saw Ryan as he was being wheeled into the entrance. She walked over to him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as they walked in with him.

"Fine, just wet" he said looking up to her with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well I just wanted you to get checked out. You weren't breathing for a moment back there." Ryan looked up at her serious face. They walked into the hospital where Nathan met with them.

"Not you again?" Nathan said to Zoë.

"I'm afraid so, I can't be that bad, can I?" Nathan looked her up and down.

"No, I'm only joking." Nathan replied with a gentle smile before the paramedics then updated him.

"Through to that cubicle please." He directed them as they wheeled Ryan through to the cubical and helped him on to the bed. Nathan walked in followed by Zoë as the paramedics left. Nathan gave Ryan a check over. Ryan only had symptoms of a very mild concussion, Nathan then checked his lungs. He moved his stethoscope around Ryan's chest as he asked Ryan to take deep breaths.

"Your lungs sound clear, but I'm going to send you for an x-ray anyway, just to be sure." Nathan said as he wrote on a slip for the x-ray. He gave the slip to Ryan and directed him and Zoë to x-ray. Zoë and Ryan walked over to x-ray and gave the slip to one of the technicians. Ryan went in for the x-ray and then came out 5 minutes later. They walked back to the cubical where Nathan met with them again as Ryan sat on the bed.

"Why are you wet Zoë? You didn't fall in as well, did you?" Nathan asked standing at the end of the bed.

"Oh no, I jumped in after Ryan." She said with a smile.

"Ah, okay. Do you guys want to come through to this room?" Nathan showed them in to another room where he sat at the desk and logged on to look at Ryan's x-ray.

"It looks completely clear; I think I can discharge you now." Nathan said as he turned to look at Ryan.

"I told you I was fine." Ryan said as he turned to Zoë.

"I wanted to make sure, you almost died Ryan." She looked at him, hugging Horatio's jacket to try and keep warm, as the air con was making her cold.

"You can go home now, but you're to rest for the day, no working today." He said to Ryan and Ryan nodded at him.

"Thank you Nathan." Zoë said with a smile.

"Not a problem. Ryan, if you have any problems or queries, please ring or pop back." Ryan gave him a nod and shook his hand as they stood. Zoë shook his hand too and they both left.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Zoë said as she put her hand on Ryan's damp back as he carried his jacket.

"My car is at MDPD, could you give me a lift there please?" Ryan asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"If you're sure you're okay to drive?" Zoë questioned

"I'm positive that I'm okay." Ryan said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Okay then pretty boy."

"Pretty boy, again?" Ryan chuckled a little.

"Well, you need to sort your hair out and then you'll be pretty boy again." Zoë said with a smile as they walked over to her hummer. They got to the front when Ryan stopped.

"You okay?" Zoë questioned looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't say thank you to you. Thank you Zoë, you saved my life." He said with a shy smile.

"Not a problem honey." She said with a wide smile as she rubbed his arm. They got into the hummer and Zoë drove to the lab, Zoë pulled into the car park.

"If you need anything, give me a ring okay? And you're sure you're okay?" Zoë asked.

"Will do thank you. Yes, I'm fine." Ryan looked over into her chocolate brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Remember, call if you need me!" Zoë said with a smile looking at him. Ryan nodded at her with a small smile. Ryan got out and closed the door and walked over to his car. Zoë drove off, looking at Ryan in her side mirror. She drove home and had a quick shower and changed her clothes. She got back in the hummer and put Horatio's jacket over the back of the passenger seat. She drove over to the marina and pulled Horatio's jacket off the seat as she got out. She walked over to the boat where Horatio and Eric were processing the scene. She stepped on to the boat.

"What have we got then?" She said with a grin as they both turned around and looked at her.

"How's Ryan?" Eric said standing up.

"He's perfectly fine, he's been ordered to have the day off though. He's home now." She said with a smile.

"How are you?" Horatio asked tilting his head at her.

"I'm fine, just had a shower and changed my clothes, not so cold anymore." She said with a smile.

"I'll trade you." Zoë said looking up at Horatio holding his jacket up. He smiled at her and exhaled through his nose.

"Yours is outside drying." Horatio said warmly.

"I think yours better join it, it's a little damp. Sorry." She said with a shy smile.

"That's not a problem." He said smiling at her fiddling with his sunglasses. She gave him a nod and walked off the boat and placed Horatio's jacket next to hers. She walked back on the boat.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a sweet smile.

"Not a problem." He said still fiddling with his sunglasses.

"So what have we got?" Zoë said looking around, her eyes searching.

"So far, it looks like it was a set up. There's definitely no body in here. We're tracing the call now." Eric said picking up some evidence.

"Ah." Zoë said looking around.

"We've processed the scene now, we've just got it get it all back to the lab." Eric said.

"Okay, I'll help you with that." She said as she picked up a bunch of evidence and walked off the boat followed by Eric. Horatio walked off last not long after Eric. They all drove back to the lab, Eric and Zoë started processing the evidence. 10 minutes later Horatio got a call.

"Hi H, we've got an ID on our caller – it's Pedro Salvado."

"I'm on my way to pick him up. Thank you Frank." Horatio said as he closed his phone. He walked past trace where Eric was walking past.

"Eric, we're going to pick up Clavo's cousin." Eric looked up.

"I'll be right out. Let me give this to Zoë." Eric said as Horatio continued to walk out. Eric was quick on his heels as they both got into their hummers and picked up Pedro. Officers brought him back to the lab where they interrogated him. He refused to say anything.

"Right Pedro, you're giving us the edge, you're letting the evidence to speak for you!" Horatio said lowly and with a small smirk.

"I didn't blow that boat up!" He shouted.

"Who said anything about blowing a boat up?" Horatio said with wit.

"Damn it Caine!" Pedro shouted.

"You're almost as stupid as your cousin Clavo. He put you up to this didn't he?" Horatio teased, Pedro didn't answer.

"Well you know what; you're going to be joining him in prison, very soon." Horatio said as he stood up straight and looked out the window. Eric nodded at the officers to take him.

"We'll get you Caine! And your precious team!" Pedro shouted, Horatio continued to look out of the window. Eric walked out and met with Zoë in the lab.

"I've found prints that are a match to Pedro Salvado." Zoë said as she looked up to Eric.

"Fantastic, thank you Zoë, you've just closed the case for us, he's definitely going away for good." Eric said with a smile. Eric walked out of the lab and found Horatio and told him the good news, Eric went back into the trace lab and began to work back on the case he was previously working on. He sprayed the clothes with a chemical as Zoë walked by behind Eric with a box of evidence that she was about to put on the side. Zoë coughed as she put the box down. Eric turned around after he heard her coughing.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I didn't realise you were even in here!" Eric said as he apologised a lot.

"Don't worry Eric, it's fine." Zoë said with a smile as she opened the box. Zoë began to cough more.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked feeling guilty.

"Yep, I just need to go and get a drink, I think it's got caught in the back of my throat." She said with a sweet smile. Eric watched her walk out of the lab as she was coughing more. She got out of the lab and began to walk over to the locker room where her bag was. Her chest began to get tight, and she began to wheeze a little. She concentrated on the floor as she walked calmly and maintained steady breathing, or tried to. Eric lost sight of her as she walked around the corner. Zoë slowed down as she was losing her energy with her chest feeling tighter and tighter. Horatio walked in the opposite direction walking towards her with his head buried in a case file. He glanced up and then looked back down to the case file. He had to take a double take as Zoë just passed him. He could sense that something was up and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Zoë?" He called as he folded the case file up and turned around to look at her. He could hear her wheezing from a few meters away which had him confused and also had alarm bells going off in his head. She stopped and turned to him with a frown, he could see that she was really struggling to breathe and heard the wheeze each time she exhaled.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her pale face and noticed her lips had a slight tinge of blue to them, she looked a little unsteady on her feet also. "Come and sit down." Horatio said as he quickly stepped towards her with his eyebrows lower growing very concerned.

"I need to get to… the locker room." She said as she gasped for air and coughed a bit. Horatio was quite confused about why she wanted to get in there. He still hadn't picked up on what the problem was. He gently placed his right hand on her right arm and gripped it and placed his left hand in the middle of her back.

"Just keep breathing sweetheart." Horatio said softly as they began to walk to the locker room. "Nearly there, just keep breathing sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he gripped her arm a little tighter. Horatio quickly opened the locker room door and they walked in. Horatio took another grip on her arm holding on to her elbow. She pulled her keys out as they walked over to her locker.

"Is it asthma?" Horatio asked cautiously and Zoë nodded at him taking another gasp with her wheezing getting louder. Horatio swallowed when he saw the muscles in the back of her neck beginning to tense, he'd never experienced someone have an asthma attack around them, he wasn't sure what to do. Zoë tried to unlock her locker but she couldn't, her hand was shaking too much.

"It's okay sweetheart, sit down." Horatio gently said as he placed his right hand over hers and gently took the key from her hand and helped her sit on the bench behind her. He quickly opened her locker.

"Do you want your bag?" Horatio questioned and Zoë nodded.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. Horatio picked it up and passed it to her. She put it on her lap and rummaged through it fast and beginning to panic.

"Zoë sweetheart, slow down. Do you want me to look?" She looked up to him with panic in her eyes as he sat beside her.

"I can't… find… it." She said getting more and more breathless.

"Let me have a look." Horatio said as he took the bag when she nodded at him. He had a look and pulled out a purple inhaler.

"Not… that one." Zoë said panicking and breathless. Horatio placed it back in the bag and pulled out a blue inhaler. He held it up and Zoë nodded at him, he then passed it too her and she inhaled as she pushed the canister down. Horatio and moved closer and placed her bag to the other side.

"Just breathe sweetheart; it's going to be okay." Horatio said as she took another puff, he placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed her back as she coughed.

"That's it, just keep breathing, you're doing really well sweetheart." Horatio assured her as it was the only thing he could think of. She began to calm down and with calming down her wheezing got quieter and chest became clearer with her head bowed down.

"Well done sweetheart." He said lowering his head to try and get some eye contact. She pulled her head up and looked into his eyes, he was very concerned about her but he remained calm. She could see his worry in his eyes.

"Thank you Horatio." She said quietly still catching her breath. He looked at her and saw the colour flush back into her face and lips return to their normal colour.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just glad you're okay." He said with a small smile at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had asthma before?" Horatio asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

"In all honesty… I'm ashamed of it, I always have been. It's not something I want to share with others." Zoë said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"There's no need to be ashamed of it sweetheart. How did you manage to keep that from us all this time anyway?" He said with a small smile.

"Because I'm like you, I'm good at hiding things." She said with a small shy smile at him.

"I don't hide things." Horatio said with a small smile still with his lowered and tilted head. She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled slightly knowing that he does hide things.

"What caused an attack today?" Horatio asked trying to change the subject, he leant forward and lent his arms on his legs as he looked back at her with caring eyes.

"It was my fault, I couldn't find my preventer – the purple one, this last night and I haven't picked up my spare yet. I must have put the preventer in my bag for some strange reason and didn't take it last night or this morning. I was going to pick the spare up this afternoon believe it or not, and then when Eric sprayed something in the lab, it aggravated it. I usually have good control over it, if I'm honest, I'm surprised that the cold water didn't set me off earlier." She said with a shy smile.

"Well, at least you know where it is now. You shouldn't feel like you have to hide anything from us. Zoë, you can come to me with anything." Zoë nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a small smile almost completely recovered now. She put her inhaler in her jacket pocket.

"Zoë… can I ask you something?" Horatio looked up to her weary about what he was going to say.

"Sure." She said as he looked at him, with an idea of what he was going to ask.

"How come this wasn't mentioned under any medical history? You don't have any." Horatio asked waiting for her response.

"I… hmm… my medical history is classified. Can we please leave it at that?" Zoë said shyly.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio said softly not wanting to push her anymore.

"Horatio… could we please leave this between us?" Zoë asked as she looked down.

"Certainly, are you okay now? Do you want the afternoon off?" Horatio questioned.

"No, I'm fine. I should get back to work." Zoë said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked still sitting down, looking up at her.

"Definitely" Zoë said with a smile, completely recovered from the attack. She picked up her bag and put it back in the locker.

"Thank you Horatio." She said as she looked back down at him, locking her locker.

"Don't worry." He said as he stood up close to Zoë, Zoë smiled at him as she adjusted her jacket.

"Right, back to work." She said as she turned around and walked out with Horatio following. Zoë turned around and flashed him a smile as she walked off. Horatio stood there thinking as he watched her walk away. _'Classified?' _He questioned to himself, but he didn't look into it as Zoë obviously wanted him to stay clear of that. Zoë walked back into the lab where Eric was working.

"You okay? I was starting to get worried." Eric said looking up at her concerned.

"Yeah" Zoë gave him a beaming smile and carried on with her work. The concern disappeared from his face when he saw Zoë perfectly fine. Pedro Salvado's trial was the following day so they went home and got some rest. They sent Pedro Salvado down and he got life imprisonment along with Clavo Cruz and Ryan returned to work the next day.

The End

**Next story: Destructive Infiltration**


End file.
